warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Moonkitty's fanficions/ verloren hoop
proloog De maan stond hoog aan de hemel en schilderde de uitgestrekte wijde zilver. Als je goed keek kon je twee katten zien zitten in de schaduwen van een grote eik. 'Is het niet een prachtige nacht?' vroeg een van de katten. 'Ja, dat is het zeker,' zei de kat die naast haar zat, aan haar lengte te zien was ze nog maar een kitten. 'Zie je die glimmende sterren in de hemel?' vroeg de grotere kat. 'Ja,' antwoordde de andere. 'Dat zijn de geesten van onze voorouders, ze schijnen elke nacht in de zilverpels,' zei de grotere kat. 'Wat zijn geesten,' vroeg de jonge kat. 'Elke keer als er een Clankat sterft, blijft zijn lichaam op aarde maar gaat zijn geest naar de sterrenclan,' antwoordde de andere. 'Als dat zo is, is jouw vader daar dan?' vroeg de jonge kat. De oudere kat wachtte even voordat ze antwoorden. 'Hij is daar niet, hij heeft nooit in sterrenclan gelooft of in geesten.' De jonge kat keek naar de oudere, duidelijk bewust van het verdriet dat ze had om de woorden die ze net gezegd had. 'Maar, wat is de sterrenclan eigenlijk?' vroeg de jonge kat uiteindelijk. De oudere kat keek naar de jonge kat en zei lachend: 'Jij hebt nog veel te leren.' Ze wenkte de jonge kat met haar staart als teken dat ze vertrokken. Zonder bewust te zijn van de donkergrijze kater die stapte uit de duisternis vertrokken de twee katten. de clans Windclan: leider: Kraaister - grote zwarte poes commandant: Scherptand - Grote zilvergrijze kater met felle gele ogen medicijnkat: Zonloper- licht oranje gestreepte poes krijgers: Gaaivleugel - donker grijze kater met helderblauwe ogen Ravenvleugel - kleine zwarte kater Duistertand - grote donker gestreepte kater Ottervacht - bruin gestreepte kater leerling: Muspoot (Goudbruine poes) Regenstaart - blauwgrijze poes met donker blauwe ogen Ochtendpels - oranje gestreepte poes IJsstaart - lichtgrijze poes Vuurklauw - fel oranje kater met gele ogen leerling: Winterpoot (Rossige witte kater) Waterstaart - grijze kater met een wit puntje aan het uiteinde van zijn staart Nachtpoel - Zwarte poes met amber gele ogen leerling: Mistpoot (lichtgrijze poes) Voshart - mollige oranje poes Stormhart- Grijze kater met blauwe ogen Bloesempels - Mollige witte poes moederkatten: Sneeuwfluisteraar: Grote witte cyperse poes kittens: Maankit, Uilkit, Ochtendkit en Adderkit Roodstaart- rode poes met een opvallend dikke rode staart kittens: Melkkit en Hagelkit oudsten: Haanklauw - kleine goudbruine poes Zachtwens - mollige witte kater Donderclan leider: Wolkster- grote witte kater commandant: Langsnor - donerbruine kater met lange dikken snorharen medicijnkat: Klimopblad- grijs met witte poes krijgers: Strowolk- goudbruine poes Nachtbloem - zwarte poes met groene ogen Goudhart - Goude poes Webvoet - grijze kater leerling: Regenpoot oudsten: Donsvacht- mollige grijze kater Schaduwclan leider: Nachtster- pik zwarte poes commandant: Eikenpels- oranje gestreepte kater medicijnkat: Grijswolk- grijze kater met blauwe ogen krijgers: Snorstaart- langharige witte kater leeuwpels- oranje gele kater Rivierclan leider: Waterster- blauwgrijze poes commandant: IJsvleugel- lichtblauwe poes medicijnkat: Steenpels- grote grijze kater krijgers: Ratstaart- lichtgrijze poes katten buiten de clans: Tijger- bruin gestreepte poesiepoes Fladder- kleine grijze kater Loof- bruine poes Hoofdstuk 1 'Kijk maar uit ik ben een schaduwclan krijg!' ochtendkit's stem galmde door de kraamkamer. 'Je hebt geen kans tegen de Donderclan!' snauwde Uilkit terug. 'Ja we zijn sterk!' schreeuwde Maankit. Ochtendkit haalde met zijn poot uit naar Uilkit's oor maar gelukkig merkte Maankit dit snel genoeg op. 'Uilkit kijk uit!' gilde Maankit. Uilkit kon nog maar net optijd bukken voor de snelle uithaal van Ochtendkit. 'Bedankt Maankit' hijgde Uilkit. 'lekker aan het spelen?' vroeg een grote witte poes. 'Mam, ' zuchtte de drie kittens. 'Kunnen we misschien buiten spelen?' Vroeg Maankit, ze kreeg een por in haar zij van Uilkit en vroeg haar af waar dat voor nodig was. 'Ja, maar zeg niets tegen de andere katten,' zei Sneeuwfluisteraar. Vrolijk sprongen de kittens naar buiten. 'En wees voorzichtig!' Riep Sneeuwfluisterraar de katten na. 'Ik kan het niet geloven, er is een grote wereld buiten!' Zei Ochtendkit. 'Ja, Ochtendkit we zijn buiten,' zei Uilkit zo onverschillig als het maar kon. 'Wat zullen we doen?' Vroeg Maankit. 'Kom we gaan naar de oudsten,' zei Ochtendkit. 'Ik ga NOOIT van mijn leven naar de oudsten toe,' zei Maankit. 'Zijn jullie Sneeuwfluisteraar's kits?' Een diepe zware stem deed Maankit opschrikken. 'J-ja dat zijn we,' stamelde Maankit. 'Goed, Kraaister wou praten met Maankit en Sneeuwfluisteraar,' zei De kat en draaide zich om. Toen hij merkte dat Maankit niet meekwam draaide hij zich weer om. 'Kom je?' Vroeg hij. 'Ja, ik kom,' zei Maankit en sprong achter hem aan. 'Is het waar dat jij en Maankit buiten het kamp zijn geweest vanacht?' Vroeg Kraaister redelijk vriendelijk. 'Kraaister laat Maankit gaan!' Zei Sneeuwfluisterraar. 'Is het waar?' Vroeg Kraaister. 'Laat Maankit toch gaan!' Schreeuwde Sneeuwfluisterraar. 'Is het waar?' Hield Kraaister aan. 'Maankit is nog maar een Kit!' Schreeuwde Sneeuwfluisterraar bezorgt. 'Echt zo nee,' zei Kraaister. 'Het is waar, laat je ons dan nu gaan?' Vroeg Maankit voorzichtig. Kraaister keek van Maankit naar Sneeuwfluisteraar. 'Maankit kan gaan,' miauwde ze. 'Maar Sneeuwfluisteraar blijft hier,' zei Kraaister na een lange tijd. 'Ga Maankit,' zei Sneeuwfluisteraar. 'Maankit knikte en trippelde het hol uit. Hoofdstuk 2 'Sneeuwfluisterraar!' Riepen de drie kittens in de slaapkamer toen hun moeder binnen kwam lopen. 'Ik heb goed nieuws voor jullie,' zei Sneeuwfluisteraar. 'Wat is het?' Vroeg Maankit nieuwschierig. 'Jullie worden vandaag leerling,' zei Sneeuwfluisterraar. De kittens piepte van plezier. 'He Uilpoot en Ochtendpoot,' zei Maankit. 'He, Maanpoot,' zei Uilkit. 'Kom nou maar mee, Kraaister staat al te wachten,' zei Sneeuwfluisterraar. De drie kittens sprongen achter Sneeuwfluisterraar aan. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen in het midden van de openplek voor een clan vergadering!' Kraaisters woorden galmde door het kamp. Overal kwamen katten vandaan, vanuit het medicijnhol, vanuit het krijgershol en zelf de oudsten kwamen kijken. 'Vandaag hete we drie nieuwe leerlingen welkom,' begon Kraaister. 'Ochtendkit vanaf nu al je bekend staan als Ochtendpoot, IJsstaart zal jouw mentor worden. Ochtendpoot raakte IJstaart haar neus aan. 'Uilkit vanaf nu zal je bekend staan als Uilpoot, jouw mentor zal Luipaardklauw worden. 'En ten slotte Maankit, jij staat nu bekend als Maanpoot en je mentor zal Duistertand zijn. Maankit schrok, Duistertand. Dat was die kat die hun gisteren had meegenomen, naar Kraaister. Op de een of andere manier mocht Maankit hem niet. Duistertand stapte naar voren om de neus van Maankit aan te raken. Maankit bleef versteend staan maar week ook niet uit. 'Uilpoot, Ochtendpoot, Maanpoot!' Riepen de katten over de openplek. Haar zussen sprongen in het rond van plezier, maar Maankit stond nogsteeds aan de grond vastgenageld. 'Laten we het territorium gaan verkennen,' zei Duistertand. 'Kunnen Uilpoot en Ochtendpoot ook mee?' Vroeg Maanpoot. 'Die zijn al vertrokken, jij hebt alleen te lang uitgeslapen,' zei Duistertand. Maanpoot trok een schuldig gezicht en trippelde daarna achter Duistertand aan. 'Nou, dit is nou het Windclan terriroium,' zei Duistertand toen ze op de heuvel stonden. 'Wauw,' zei Maanpoot en keek om haar heen. 'Als je die kant op gaat kom je bij de Donderclan grens,' zei Duistertand. 'Gaan we daarheen?' Vroeg Maanpoot. 'Daar ben je al geweesd,' zei Duistertand. 'Echt,' vroeg Maanpoot ongelovig. 'Jij was er met Sneeuwfluisterraar om middernacht en zat naar de Sterren te kijken,' zei Duistertand. 'Echt?' Vroeg Maanpoot. 'Ik was diegene die jullie heeft afgeluisterd, maar hou je mond tegen Kraaister kitten,' sisste Duistertand. Maanpoot begreep haar mentor niet helemaal, Kraaister wist dat toch al lang? 'Zal ik doen,' zei Maanpoot. 'Grote kat,' zei Duistertand. Even was het heel stil totdat Duistertand sisste:' kom mee. ' Maanpoot rende achter Duistertand aan, met grote sprongen kon zij hem bijhouden. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij een stuk dat een vreemde geur had. 'Ik had het kunnen weten,' mompelde Duistertand voordat hij nog een sprind inzette. 'Wat?' Vroeg Maanpoot. 'Donderclan in ons territorium,' zei Duistertand. 'D-d-donderclan,' stamelde Maanpoot. 'Ja jonge leerling. Maanpoot keek naar de bomen om haar heen, voor zover ze wist stonden er geen bomen in het Windclan territorium. 'Weet je zeker dat we goed zitten?' Vroeg Maanpoot. 'Wie is hier nou de mentor?' Vroeg Duistertand. Maankit's hart ging als een razende op en neer toen ze drie katten nog geen vossenlengte vederop zag lopen. 'Ik ruik Windclan,' zei één van de katten. Een andere kat haalde zijn neus op. 'Inderdaat,' zei hij. 'Laat jezelf zien, wij zijn niet bang voor jullie,' zei een andere kat. 'Bedoel je mij?' Duistertand sprong uit de struiken tevoorschijn. 'Jij stuk Vossenstrond,' sisste één van de katten. 'Regenpels, leuk je te ontmoeten,' zei Duistertand. 'Duistertand wat doe jij hier op ons territorium?' Vroeg een rode vrouwtjeskat. 'Dit is windclan territorium,' miauwde Duistertand vastberaden. 'Ik wil geen gevecht Duistertand,' zei de kat genaamt Regenpels. 'Verlaat het hier dan,' zei Duistertand. Regenpels strekte zijn poot uit, maar de rode vrouwtjes kat hield hem tegen. 'Niet doen, Kraaister is niet gek, voor je het weet zit er een gehele hinderlaag achter die struik. Duistertand lachte. 'Kijk zelf maar,' zei hij. WAT! dacht Maanpoot, dat kon toch niet, zo kwamen ze er achter dat ze maar met twee waren! En ze zou geen ene schijn van kans hebben tegen die katten. De katten waren nu heel dichtbij, er lachte er één 'ha, een kitten, wist je echt niets beters te verzinnen Duistertand. 'De groete en Maanpoot zeg niets tegen de andere katten,' zei Duistertand zo zacht dat alleen Maanpoot het kon horen. Hij rende weg en Maanpoot bleef alleen achter met de katten. 'Sta op,' zei één van de katten die achter haar stond, 'sta op en draai je om naar ons.' Op rillerige poten stond Maanpoot op en keek de katten in de ogen. De kat Regenpels strekte zijn klauw uit naar Maanpot, maar de rode poes hield hem tegen. 'Niet doen, het is nog jong, jij vermoord toch ook geen kittens?' Regenpels gromde en draaide zich om. 'Breng jij hem maar naar de windclan Rozevacht,' zei Regenpels. 'Oké, dat zal ik doen,' zei Rozevacht. Ze pakte Maanpoot bij haar nekvel en bracht haar naar de grens. Dit was een duidelijke poging van Duistertand om haar te vernietigen, o grote sterrenclan, hoeveel meer nog. Hoofdstuk 3 Maanpoot ijsbeerde onrustig door het kamp heen. 'Wat is?' Vroeg haar zuster Uilpoot. 'Rietstaart is dood, Duistertand wordt nu onze nieuwe commandant,' miauwde Maanpoot. 'Wat is er erg aan?' Vroeg Uilpoot verrast. 'Duistertand is één van de meest verschrikkelijk veranders, ben je zo blind dat je dat niet ziet' siste Maanpoot. 'Heb je niet gewoon wat verkeerds gegeten?' Vroeg Uilvleugel. 'Hij heeft mij bijna vermoord!' Siste Maanpoot. 'Waar hebben jullie het over?' Haar mentor Duistertand kwam achter haar staan. 'N-niks,' stotterde Maanpoot. 'Kom mee, we hebben nog een hoop de trainen,' miauwde Duistertand en sleurde Maanpoot bij haar zusje weg. 'Vandaag gaan we wat gevechts training doen,' miauwde Duistertand. Duistertand liep het kamp uit en Maanpoot volgde haar mentor netjes. Ze kwamen aan bij een mosveldje. 'Kom,' miauwde Duistertand en ging op het veldje zitten. Angstig liep Maanpoot het veldje op, Maanpoot was doodsbang dat haar mentor haar zou verwonden in de training. 'Nou zullen we dan maar beginnen?' Vroeg Duistertand toen Maanpoot op het veldje zat. Maanpoot knikte voorzichtig, haar mentor sprong op haar af en viel haar aan met uitgestrekte klauwen. Maanpoot sprong opzij zodat de scherpe klauwen haar niet raakte. 'Goeie zet,' gaf Duistertand toe voordat hij zijn volgende aanval zetten. Dit keer raakte hij Maanpoot wel een grote kras vormde zich op Maanpoot's wang. 'Au!' Gilde ze. Maar Duistertand lachte alleen maar. Plots klonken er voedstappen in de verte. Snel tilde Duistertand Maanpoot en rende snel weg naar een ander stuk bos en legte daar Maanpoot neer. 'Jonge kat, onthoud als iemand je wat vraagt ben je door vossen aangevallen,' siste Duistertand. 'Maar...' 'geen gemaar jij doet wat ik zeg,' miauwde Duistertand voor hij haar weer oppakte. Maanpoot's vacht zat onder het mos en pluiste alle kanten op. 'Ik beloof het,' miauwde Maanpoot, ze had niets anders kunnen zeggen... Katten keken geschrokken naar Duistertand met Maanpoot in zijn bek. Onrustig mompelde de katten door elkaar. Duistertand liet Maanpoot vallen en keek naar de katten opzich heen. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' Vroeg Kraaister en dringde zich tussen de katten door. 'We zijn aangevallen door vossen,' miauwde Duistertand. 'Waar?' Vroeg Kraaister. 'Ze zijn de Schaduwclan grens overgerent. Kraaister's haren gingen weer liggen. 'We moeten ze waarschuwen,' miauwde een zwarte krijger vanuit de menigte. 'Nee Ravenvleugel de Schaduwclan zou onze hulp nooit accepteren weet je nog,' mauwde Duistertand. 'Je hebt gelijk Duistertand, nou het binnenkort ook grote vergadering is kunnen we ze dan waarschuwen,' miauwde Kraaister. Zonloper kwam aanlopen en pakte Maanpoot op. 'Kom maar mee kleintje,' miauwde ze in haar oor. Toen Maanpoot de volgende morgen weer wat was opgeknapt kwam haar zus Uilpoot langs. 'Hé Uilpoot,' Miauwde Maanpoot alsof ze kiespijn had. 'Wat is er?' Vroeg haar zus. 'Ik denk dat ik niet meer bij de clan kan blijven,' pervelde Maanpoot. 'WAT?! Miauwde Uilpoot. 'Het waren geen vossen die ons aanvielen, Duistertand wou me verwonden tijdens de gevechts training of zelfs vermoorden! Ik kan niet meer tegen al zijn leugens,' miauwde Maanpoot. Uilpoot zuchtte. 'Ik begrijp het Maanpoot, maar ik kan niet met je meekomen, de clan heeft me nodig,' miauwde Uilpoot. Maanpoot raakte de neus van Uilpoot aan. 'Vaarwel voor altijd,' miauwde ze en strompelde het medicijnhol uit Hoofdstuk 4 Maanpoot trippelde bergopwaars, een huisje stond vederop. Misschien is daar plek voor mij, ''dacht Maanpoot. In een drafje rende ze de heuvel op naar het huisje. Het was verlaten, verklaarde Maanpoot en liep naar binnen. 'NEEEEEE!' een hard geschreeuw uit de verte deed Maanpoot opschrikken, het geschreeuw kwam van haar zus Uilpoot. 'Geen zorgen Uilpoot ik kom!' Schreeuwde Maanpoot. Maanpoot vond Uilpoot bij de rivier, haar vroegere mentor Duistertand ontblootte zijn tanden. 'Stop!' Gilde Maanpoot. 'Jij was toch vertrokken,' snauwde Duistertand. 'Wat hoe weet ie dat?! Uilpoot je hebt het toch niet de gehele clan verteld?' Vroeg Maanpoot. Haar zusje wierp een angstige blik op Maanpoot. 'Wat moest ik anders doen,' mauwde ze. Maanpoot wist dat ze het wel had, en ontblootte vijandig haar tanden. Met tand en klauw na Maanpoot het op tegen een krijger die twer keer zo groot en sterk was als zij. Ze probeerde Duistertands klauwen steeds te ontwijken door steeds behendig heen en weer te springen, zo mocht wel nog niet zo sterk zijn, snel was ze wel. 'Waarom zou ik nog wat met je spelen,' mauwde Duistertand uitdagend. Duistertand haalde een super snelle klauw over Maanpoot's snuit. 'Duistertand genoeg,' haar zusje Uilpoot wierp zich in de strijd. 'Jij verrader!' Snauwde Uilpoot. Door Duistertand aan twee verschillende kanten aan te vallen kon hij onmogelijk al hun klauwen ontwijken. Ze dreven Duistertand naar de rivier totdat hij er bijna inviel. 'Stop!' Beval Maanpoot. Uilpoot stopte met aanvallen maar wierp hem nog wel een woedende blik op. 'Zie je het nu Duistertand? Je kan niet eens tegen twee jonge leerlingen op,' mauwde Maanpoot. 'Dit keer winnen jullie maar de volgende keer verlies ik niet,' mauwde Duistertand en stribbelde met zijn poten om grib te grijgen op het land. 'Laat hem vrij,' mauwde Maanpoot. De twee leerlingen liepen achteruit, om Duistertand weg te laten lopen. 'Vandaag,' mauwde hij en rende terug naar het kamp. 'Bendankt voor het redden van mijn leven,' mauwde Uilpoot. 'Geen dank, ik deed alleen wat iedere zus zal doen,' mauwde Maanpoot. 'Ik wou dat ik iets terug kon doen,' mauwde Uilpoot. 'Je hoeft niets terug te doen,' mauwde Maanpoot, 'ga terug naar het kamp en hou je mond over Duistertand, tenzij je aan stukken gescheurd wilt worden,' mauwde Maanpoot. 'Zal ik doen,' mauwde Uilpoot en raakte Maanpoot's neus aan. ''Ik kan geen betere zus wensen,' dacht Maanpoot.